


Welcome to the neighborhood

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Welcome to the neighborhood [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Pornstar! Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is a guy who's never known love. Leonard Snart has known love too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/gifts).



**Barry Allen: A year before he moved into the new place that would change everything that he knew.**

                                                            The Beginning

                                                            Part One

 

Barry hated moving. Like really hated it. He would rather get his teeth pulled or sky dive or even swim with sharks than move. He wasn’t being overly dramatic either. He did so much of it as a child and to this day it’s the worst thing he can think about doing. All the packing that he had to do, finding a place that wasn’t in a bad neighborhood or one that’s not too pricey. Then he had to make sure that he found a place that didn’t consist of meddlesome, over-bearing neighbors that would pry into his life, because actually that was the last thing that he needed. Someone looking into their new neighbor, the adult who still looked like he was sixteen. The one who had the perfect hair and beautiful features, the one who had the most expensive stuff in the world. The man who starred in over ten most downloaded gay for pay porn videos. Yes, Barry Allen, the man who helped people when needed, who volunteered at a nursing home and who baby sat his sister’s daughter on weekends was a porn star and the best one if he might add. He seemed like a good guy. And he was. The profession that he had chosen was less than admirable and people wouldn’t get why someone who was such a sweetheart would do— _that_.

Many people ask, his fans anyway on the blog that he had created to keep up with them and to let them know what he was up to, many had asked why he did Gay for pay if he was straight. He had never done a straight film and it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it just didn’t excite him. He loved women, don’t doubt him on that. It’s just—when he worked with the women at the industry, they weren’t as into it as the men. At least with the men he could in fact see when they were excited. Not with the women. Everything about what they did in the videos seemed faked. Barry didn’t like when people faked it. He didn’t even fake it when he was with someone and when he knows that someone is into it gets him off. Now most of the women that he had been with, the regular women, they worshipped his cock and that, too got Barry off.

His porn star life wasn’t behind him; however he did have enough money to last him a good while. He just couldn’t let it go. He loved sex and the fact that he was getting paid to do it was a bonus. Plus he had made so many good friends working at Star Industry. The owner, Harrison Wells was well known in the industry from the past and Barry had seen a lot of his work. Others that work there included Ronnie Raymond who went by the stage name firestorm and no one knew why he had chosen that name—at least until Barry got to do a scene with him. Then he knew.  Ronnie was a beast in the sac and when he’s done—it’s like a firestorm. Everything is intense and hot. After that he and Ronnie became good friends and Barry learned that he was straight as well. Another person that he had met was Eddie Thawne. Eddie was a former cop who got into porn after his husband had chosen to cheat on him with a stripper. Barry learned that Eddie had low self-esteem and believed that if he did something a little higher up than stripper then his husband would come back. He didn’t and Eddie was so far in that he didn’t want to leave. However though, the cameraman, the only non perverted one at the company Jay Garrick seemed to like Eddie. He just couldn’t see it.

All in all though, Barry enjoyed what he did. And loved it. But his neighbors, especially Ms. Dooley had gotten a little too noisy and he wondered how that went over, the eighty-seven year old looking at him taking it by three different men at the same time or maybe she saw the one where Barry was doing something a little off the beaten path and had actually done figging in one video. Either way she wasn’t able to look at him the same way and when she caught his eyes she would blush and start stuttering. It was kind of cute actually but now, things had changed and now the people knew about what he did in his old neighborhood. It was time to leave. He didn’t need the looks, the offers from creepy old dudes.

So he searched, eventually finding a place in uptown Central City. It wasn’t as close knit as the suburbs but at least here everyone would be too absorbed in their own lives to give two cents about Barry’s. The apartment (well it wasn’t an apartment, but a condo that sat on the water, he was so lucky) was on the top floor which housed usually wannabe actresses, models, talent agents and what not. Basically no one would be home and Barry was fine with that. He only shot a scene once a month anyway or when they demanded him or when another star demanded him. Like at the end of the month. He wasn’t scheduled but a new comer who, according to Ronnie and Eddie the guy was a real power bottom.

His name was Roy Harper and at first Barry wasn’t too sure how two bottoms would fair but he would do it anyway. But the kid, from the videos that Barry had seen could handle anything. He could be sensual and sweet and then turn into a cock whore, begging for anything to be shoved up his ass as long as he got off at the sound of a hat. Barry admired it. Things were getting Kinkier in the business and if you couldn’t keep up then you were out. All of which Barry had no problems with given that he would do _anything_. As a matter of fact he had done some of everything. Though not on camera and he wondered if maybe he should do them at work, especially the fucking himself on a monster of a dildo while in the shower. The fans would go crazy for that. Plus his new bathroom was big enough for it and no one could hear him If things got a little too—intense which usually happened when he was having Barry Allen time. Barry loved indulging himself.

So far he had been living in the new place a month and though Iris had yet to visit him (which hurt because he wanted to see his niece but according to Joe, Iris had taken Abigail to Hawaii to deal with the divorce that she was going through) he did get visits from Ronnie and Eddie.

“This place is amazing.” Eddie noticed as he walked around the condo. His hand flitting at the pictures that Barry had put up. Most of them were of him, Joe and Iris. Others consisted of him, Ronnie and Eddie. He stopped and picked up one of Barry and Jay. Even though he was the cameraman Barry and Jay were close and they often talked about ways of getting Eddie out of that bubble that he had developed about being with the ex who shall not be named and truly give Jay a chance. Even in this lifestyle that Eddie and all of them lived they deserved some sort of happiness.

Ronnie was sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television and Barry was sitting in the recliner watching Eddie with a sort of sad smile on his face. Eddie’s life wasn’t like Barry’s. Eddie didn’t live in a nice neighborhood and he didn’t have people (besides Barry and Ronnie and Len) that cared about him. Barry was considering—No he had considered and wouldn’t take no for an answer to have Ronnie and Eddie move in with him. He didn’t have the room at the old place. Now he did. They needed to feel safe. Barry would make them feel that way.

“Thanks. And it didn’t cost that much. It’s a three bedroom you know. Plenty of room.” Barry began to trail off and didn’t want to say the entire thing. He wanted them to catch the hint and get what he was saying. Fortunately Ronnie did.

“And you want us to-what? Move in?” He asked while picking up one of the beers that was sitting on the table that sat in the middle of the chairs.

“I mean if you want to. I’m not pressuring you to do anything that you don’t want to do.” Barry said watching Ronnie and Eddie. Eddie stopped where he was standing.

“I don’t know Barry.” Eddie began to say but shut his mouth when he saw the way that Barry was looking. He knew that Barry only had his best interest and he was grateful for that. But moving to a place like this. Eddie just didn’t know if it was the right thing to do.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise.”

Ronnie and Eddie looked at each other; both with discerning looks on their faces. Barry was not going to let them say no. and they didn’t have a choice.

“Okay.” They said in unison and Barry’s eyes lit up.

“Perfect!”

Barry hopped up, pulling Eddie into a hug and pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips.

 

                                                            ****

**Leonard Snart: How he met the man that would ruin his life.**

Leonard Snart’s life was the best that he could ask for. He had a wonderful job, a fantastic family and a man who would do anything for him and vice versa. Everything was just—right in his life.

He lived in Coast City and even though it was a nice place, it wasn’t bustling like he thought it would. But he didn’t care. He was happy living in the city with Mick Rory, one of the most prolific lawyers in a hundred mile radius and who also happened to be his boss. They had met, well had gotten together when Lisa, Leonard’s sister had taken him out on his thirty-seventh birthday. He had wanted to stay cooped up in the house with some Chinese and whatever was on television. Lisa had other plans though. She hated that he never got out and sought to change that with a trip to a new club that had opened. Lisa had dressed him, She was going to be damned If he stepped out in that ugly black sweater that her mom had knitted for him almost eight Christmas’s ago. She had gone out and shopped. Coming home with ten bags of clothes and shoes and after fifteen minutes of searching she had settled on a black silk shirt and jeans that were unbearably too tight in which Lisa explained was the new trend these days. If they can’t see the outline of your cock then the pants aren’t tight enough. She had sprayed some awful smelling stuff onto him and slipped a pack of condoms in his back pocket when she was sure that he wasn’t watching.

They made it to the club in less time than they thought. ‘Rouges’ was the name and it was a brand new gay club that opened in Coast City, actually it was the only gay club in Coast City. That fact alone made it the new number one spot. People as far as Starling had decided to visit and Lisa had never seen so many people in one spot before.

She walked in, Len dragging his feet behind her, hands in his pockets (at least what he could fit because come on! These things were evil) and his eyes to the ground. Most of the men in the club were beautiful, young. He was thirty-seven. None of them would give him a second glance. Especially not in the get up that Lisa had him in. eventually they found seats in the back of the club. A table that sat four. Len put Lisa’s bag in one chair and his feet in the other. He didn’t want anyone coming over and taking a seat.

 “Kind of defeats the purpose Lenny.” Lisa had scolded before bouncing off and getting them something to drink. Leonard remained at the table, his eyes catching the bright lights that seemed to bounce off the floor. Many of the guys in the club looked his way but none bothered to come over. He had half a thought to get up and start dancing. To at least humor Lisa in addition to show her that her that her effort hadn’t been in vain when he saw the last person that he expected to.

His boss. Mick Rory. Mick was dressed similar to Len. The only difference being that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Len could see the muscles that adorned the body. There had been talk that Mick was ripped but not one person had ever seen it in person to stifle the rumors. Len would be that person.

Almost as though Mick could feel eyes on him he turned in Len’s direction. A delicious smile on his face. Len quickly looked away. He hoped that he didn’t see him.

Yeah, he had.

“Leonard Snart?” Mick’s voice asked. Len looked up. Meeting the chest of the man he worked for. “I knew that was you. What are you doing here?”

“My sister—she thought I needed to get out and meet people. So here we are.”

“Here you are.” Mick beamed. ‘’Come on. Dance with me.”

Mick’s hand was on Len’s, pulling him to the dance floor.

“I don’t think that’s a good—“

Mick’s hands made their way to Len’s ass, pulling him flush against his body and keeping him there.

“I’ve always admired you. Always wanted to ask you out too.” Mick leaned up, Len finally noticing that he was taller than him and kissed Len on the lips. “Since they first day. I’ve been—I’ve liked you.”

That night was the night he began dating his boss. Not knowing that the next five years would be hellish.

 

                                                            ***********

 

**Five Years, Two weeks, seven days, Twenty hours, eighteen minutes, seven seconds later:**

 

Leonard didn’t know how he ended up here. Well he know how he did, his ex-boyfriend was a lying, cheating dick wad and Len refused to live with him anymore even when he pleaded and begged and promised Len that he wouldn’t do it again but Len knew that was a lie and moved out within the week of finding him in bed with his secretary. They had told him not to get involved with your boss, he’ll break your heart they said. He’s a player they said and he was too naïve to listen to any of them, his own sister included. Now where was he? Oh yeah moving into a new building with his sister as his roommate in a part of Central City that was a bit too expensive for his taste. Central City, at least to him had always seemed expensive and that’s a main reason he had never actually wanted to move there Which it wasn’t like he didn’t make good money, it’s just that he rather have saved it for something important and that’s why he lived in middle class instead of what he could actually be living. But he wanted to get as far away from Coast City and the Law Firm of Rory and Rathaway as soon as possible.

“They say that this place is the ‘it’ spot. Anyone who wants to be a ‘somebody’ lives here. Imagine how many clients we could bring to the new law firm. We’d have a promotion within six months.” Lisa said dragging a bag down the hall to the new condo.

Len merely grunted. He had heard some things about the place. Actresses, Models, Porn stars (mostly he heard that Shawna Baez lived here and Lisa was a huge fan). A lot of different people, a new vibe.

They reached the door, 5E. It was on the top floor and not that many people lived on the top floor. Len shifted the box that he was holding in his hands to fish for the keys. He thought that he could get by smoothly with it but instead he dropped the box, all of its contents scattering onto the floor.

“Shit.” Len cursed handing Lisa the keys. She took them and dropped the bag onto the ground once she was inside. She began to kneel and help when Len shooed her away.

“I’ve got this. Go get the rest of the stuff.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. “Go.”

She stood, Len watched his sister disappear down the hall and he began to pick stuff up. He didn’t actually notice how much stuff he had spilled until slender hands handed him something.

“Dropped this.” A voice said, a familiar voice and it caused Len to look up. Brown eyes met blue. He was—he had to be dreaming. This wasn’t happening.

“Thank you.’’ Len said taking the small bobble head from the man and placing it in the box. He quickly adverted his gaze.

“I’m Barry Allen. I live next door. You must be the new tenants. The ones who moved from Coast City?”

Len nodded. “I’m Leonard Snart. But everyone calls me Len.”

Len quickly looked down, he remembered that he had one of Barry’s videos, he spotted it just behind Barry and he scrambled to get to it, making a fool of himself along the way.

A giggle came from Barry as he watched Len scurry on the ground. Len was still knelt on the ground, picking up stuff but not meeting the man’s eyes.

“So Len. What do you do? I mean everyone here does something. With those eyes I’m guessing model?”

“Ahh…” Len stood, grabbing what was left of the stuff and heading inside the apartment. Barry followed, shutting it as he entered. “No. Actually I’m a lawyer and so is my sister.”

“Your sister? The cute brunette that I saw heading down the stairs?”

Len nodded. A little hurt though. Lisa’s always been the cute one, the one that the guys and girls fawned over. He got lucky with Mick. He didn’t particularly like Lisa because of her brashness and from what many of the people at the office had told him Mick liked the submissive types. Len found himself in that category. He was nerdy, choosing to keep glasses instead of contacts, he only spoke when spoken too, except when it came to the courtroom but everything else, he was pretty much submissive and Mick loved that about him. Even more in the bedroom.

“Yeah Lisa.”

“Two lawyers in the building. That might come in handy with all of the residents around here.”

“I guess. I mean if anyone needs help. We are more than willing to help. Just stop by the office.”

Len stopped in the living room and dropped the box onto floor, not realizing that Barry was standing a little too close to him and peering into the box. He picked up the movie that Len should have hid better.

“Ass Rangers in space five. My best work to date.” Barry smiled waving the movie in front of Len who began to blush like a school girl with a crush. He didn’t turn to meet Barry’s eyes. He didn’t think he could even when his pants, goddamn his body for betraying him like this. He didn’t want Barry to see him like that. “You know. I can show you in person how I did the scene with the—Well _Len._ ” He practically purred his name. “You know which scene. I mean I’m never this direct. Especially when I know nothing about you and I just met you like five minutes ago. But a guy in glasses makes me hot.”

“I thought you were straight. That’s what it said on your blog.” Len could feel Barry’s breathe on his neck as he pushed a little bit closer to Len’s back. Not a single person that Leonard had had ever been with had been this direct with him.

Barry chuckled to himself, pushing closer with each laugh. “Yeah. I’ve been meaning to update that thing. A year ago I was. But some things happened and I realize that maybe I lean more towards men than women.” Barry’s hand moved to the front of Len’s pants, cupping him. “It’s something new and exciting about being with men than women and I like it. Like I said. I’m never this forward and I really want you in my bed.”

The balls of this guy! He was being groped by his favorite star in his home. He wasn’t complaining but it was kind of ballsy to the say. Someone he had met, someone that he admired was—you know.

“Look I don’t mess around with guys that I’ve just met. And I know nothing about you except for your movies and I’ve just got out of a five year relationship with someone and I’m not looking for anything other than friendship. If you want to try that. I mean you might not but if you want to.”

Len began to ramble, attempting to move and failing to move Barry’s hands from him. This wasn’t something that Len was used to and didn’t think that he could get used to this. He had—Mick was someone that he didn’t…Couldn’t get over so soon and he really didn’t have any friends besides Lisa and would love to be friends with someone like Barry Allen.

“What’s going on in here? Len?” Lisa’s voice sounded in the room, causing Barry to jump back, his hand dropping from Len’s crotch. Len was still turned, his back on both Lisa and Barry. He could hear them though.

“Hi. I’m Barry Allen. I live next door. I was just helping Len here with his things.” Barry said. Lisa nodded. She sat the plant down that she was holding and shook the hand that was being held to her.

“I’m Lisa Snart. Len’s half-sister.” She was eying Barry closely.

“Oh I know. Len was telling me all about you. A lawyer and a damn hot one at that.”

Lisa tilted her head. Her eyes shining when she noticed who she had just shook hands with.

“I’m sure he has. And I know a lot about you. I’ve seen some of your videos. Nice work Mr. Allen. Best bottom I’ve ever seen.” Her eyes flitted to Len who was willing himself to go down. “I’m sure my brother would be into it. Except you might have to take the lead. He’s so submissive.”

“Lis.”

“What? It’s true. I love you and all but Len you need to be assertive sometimes. That’s how Mick managed to run all over you.”

Len stilled. He didn’t like talking about Mick. That was the past. He’s done with that part of him.

“Mick? Is that the five year relationship?” Barry asked suddenly with curiosity peaking at its highest.

“We just met and I’m not comfortable talking about something like this with someone that I barely know.”

“You know me Len. You’ve seen my movies, read my blog. You know me and we should get some drinks.”

Finally feeling his erection going down Len turned on his heels. Fury in his eyes; mostly anyway. Some of it was embarrassment and self-loathing that he got hard just from someone breathing down his neck.

“We have a lot of unpacking to do. You know maybe some other time yeah?”

Barry smirked. Walking towards the door. ‘’Of course. See you guys later.”

Once he was gone Len headed towards the door and locked it.

“Lenny. The man of your dreams just walked out the door.”

“I know Lis. But he—I just got out of something miserable with Mick. I’m not jumping into something or even a one night stand with Barry fucking Allen okay? The guy fucks for a living. I’d be nothing more than another notch on his bedpost.” Len sat on the couch. It was the first thing that they had bought up and was glad that he did. He hated sitting on the ground. Lisa sat next to him.

“See, I know you. I’ve known you my whole life and I know that fucking that guy into the mattress will get you over him quickly and being able to move on with your life. Find someone new, someone who won’t cheat on you and then try and convince you that being with him is the best that you will ever do. All I’m saying is what is the damage is in going out.” She held up a finger. “One night out with him that will end with you having the best sex of your life?”

“He’s a porn star. Love isn’t something that they do. He’s said it multiple times on his blog. He doesn’t want love. He wants to fuck. Plain and simple. You know that I‘m not about that. When I commit, I commit hard. If we have sex then I want more than him coming by when he wants to get off. He can do that at work. I told him that I don’t have that many friends. I’m willing to be friends with him if that’s what he wants. Nothing more than that.”

“Len. That’s not what I saw when I walked in—“

“I barely know him! And he barely knows me. The only reason he did that was because he said that my glasses made him hot. I told you what he was after now can we drop it and continue to get the stuff out the car? I want to have this unpacked before mom comes over and thinks that we did nothing all day.”

 

                                                                                                ****************

 

**Barry Allen:**

 

In the last year much things had changed in Barry Allen’s life. Besides his friends moving in and Eddie kind of giving Jay a chance (Because honestly Barry had no idea that Jay lived a floor below them) Barry had decided he leaned towards men than women. He still worked at the industry and loved each moment but telling people that you are one of the highest paid porn stars in the business didn’t fare well with keeping relationships. Hence he didn’t tell them, when they asked he would lie. He didn’t keep relationships. He did one night stands and no one ever called him back for a second night and he didn’t mind it. He didn’t care. 

Then he heard about, from Ronnie (who liked to gossip) about the new guy that was moving in next door to them. There was two of them. Him and his sister. He didn’t get a name Ronnie had told him that they were from Coast City and from what Ronnie had seen when the guy was checking in, he was hot. By Ronnie’s standards anyway.  Barry was intrigued. Ronnie had fantastic taste in men.

He caught them. Well him when he was coming up the stairs with his sister in tow and carrying a very large box. He was going to case the man, if he was interested then he would make a move on him. It had been awhile since he screwed someone instead of being on the bottom and he thought maybe he could convince this man to let him top this time and it had been a long time since he screwed someone that had an, from what Barry could see underneath that tank top that he had on he had a body that wouldn’t quit.

Barry liked what he had seen and wanted it. Even for one night, he wanted that man in his bed, making him forget who he was.

“I’m Barry Allen. I live next door. You must be the new tenants. The ones who moved from Coast City?” Barry was staring at the man. Not only was he sexy, he had the most beautiful eyes that Barry had ever seen on a man. He was kind of awkward which Barry enjoyed. He noticed that much when he spotted the DVD sitting near him and the sudden flush of pink that was creeping its way onto his face.

“I’m Leonard Snart. But everyone calls me Len.”

And a cute name to boot. This might be one of his more fun conquest he had thought to himself. He was already undressing the man with his eyes as he watched him.

Barry knew that he must have spotted the movie because he scurried towards Barry, picking it up and dumping into the box.

 His eyes began twinkling, that blue catching in the sunlight that was peeking in through the window that was in the hall. Barry’s breath had caught. He’d never seen anything as beautiful as what he was seeing now and he wondered, someone with a body like that, eyes that would make a small child weep. He had to be someone important.

“So Len. What do you do? I mean everyone here does something. With those eyes I’m guessing model?”

Len looked away and began to stand, Barry following suit and actually having the gall to walk into the man’s house with him.

Barry had learned that he and his sister were lawyers and from the card that was sitting on top of the box, he had just celebrated his forty-second birthday. Funny, he didn’t look a day over thirty. Barry’s eyes aught the movie sitting next to the card. He picked it up.

“Ass Rangers in space five. My best work to date.” Barry had fun doing that one. He got to work with his friends and did some very interesting things with dildos, vibrators, anal plugs, anal beads and whatever else they had on hand. He wouldn’t mind doing that again. He waved the movie in Len’s face. Offering the obviously aroused man anything he wanted. “You know. I can show you in person how I did the scene with the—Well _Len._ ” He practically purred his name. “You know which scene. I mean I’m never this direct. Especially when I know nothing about you and I just met you like five minutes ago. But a guy in glasses makes me hot.” His breath was on his neck, his hand cupping Len in the jeans that he had on. He didn’t say how long he was going to pursue this. Barry wanted this guy now.

But then logic took over, Len didn’t want that. Not with a guy that he knows nothing about and then his sister walked in, damping the mood.

’Of course. See you guys later.” Barry walked out the door and closed it behind him. Being with this one would take time.  He walked back to his own place. Shutting and locking the door.  Jay and Eddie were there on the couch. Not sitting too close but close enough. Even though they were testing the waters Eddie still wasn’t comfortable enough and was taking things slowly. 

He plopped down on the couch in-between the two of them. They wouldn’t mind. A game was on and Jay seemed to be the only one into it.

“So I guess that attempting to sleep with the new guy didn’t quite work out.” Eddie said looking over at Barry who was now texting someone on his phone.

“He just got out of a five year relationship and doesn’t want to hook up with anyone. But he is looking for a friend though. It’s not like I don’t have enough of those already. I just want to fuck him. Is that so hard to ask for?”

Eddie shook his head. “Barr. It’s not that hard to be friends. Start with that and work on up.”

“I don’t want to wait this out. This guy is actually really fucking hot and with the people in this building he won’t be single for long. I don’t want a long term thing. I want to fuck him and be done with it.”

Jay snorted. “Barry come on. This guy seems nice. He loves his sister, he seems sweet and he’s not going to sleep with you. So just get to know him first and I can’t believe I’m helping you seduce a guy and sees where that goes.”

Barry sighed. This was going to take forever.

 

                                                **********************

 

Barry Allen: A Two Weeks Later

 

Len tugs at Barry’s hair, pulling him forward until his cock hits the back of Barry’s throat. The bed is more comfortable than the floor and Len wanted Barry to move to the bed so he didn’t hurt his knees but Barry wasn’t for that.  Barry lets out a confidently lustful whimper as he moves forward, attempting to keep Len in place. He’s wanted this for so long and he’s finally gotten it.

 

Barry moans when Len tries to push him back, to get him to move and Barry isn’t having that. He meekly places his hand on Len’s thigh, keeping him in place. He pulls back, Len’s cock slipping from his swollen lips. He stares back at Len. Eyes wide and dilated. Full of lust.

“Don’t. I want to stay here.” He massages Len’s thighs. “My knees will be fine. I want to make you feel good. Don’t worry about me. This is all about you. Do you understand?”

Len nodded. Sitting up more against the wall. Barry looks down, Len’s cock is still erect, still waiting for Barry’s mouth.

The sight, the beautiful, uncut and red, aching with pleasure and wanting something, fuck anything to happen to it beautiful and wonderful sight has drops of pre-come leaking down the side of Len’s cock, mixing with Barry’s saliva. The sight is magical almost. The two mixtures, the two substances mix and Barry’s resisting the urge to just hop on it. He wants to make this last as much as he can. Who knows when he’s going to get another chance?

“Len,” Bucky whispers, his voice raggedy, raw, hands moving against Steve’s hips, touching the tip of Len’s cock and sending obvious tremors against Len’s skin. “I want to make you the happiest man on the planet. Can you let me do that to you? Can you let me be what you need right now? I know how much you loved Mick and you’ve had five years with him. But I can make you better.”

Len takes himself in his hand and grabbing Barry’s head and guiding Barry’s mouth towards his cock once again. Barry lets out a small set of moans as he wraps his lips around Len’s cock, a path of spit and pre-come dripping from the corner of his lips.

Barry swallows around Len’s cock. The salty mixtures going down with ease as Len grips Barry’s hair from the back that his hand is still on and holds him down as he fucks in Barry’s mouth with small, piercing thrusts of his hips that forces Barry’s eyes to begin to water.

Barry whimpers, saliva trailing down his chin. Len uses one of his free hands to wipe it away and coating it on his fingers and guides his hand towards Barry’s entrance. Len teases it for a while before pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscle. Barry lets out a small whimper, forcing Len to add another finger.

“Barry, Fuck…” He whispers Barry’s name as if a sin to say it out loud. He slowly begins to finger Barry while fucking his pretty little mouth as hard as he can.

Barry pulls in an unforgiving breath, his chest heaving a little with the force of the cock in his mouth and the fingers in his ass. He stifles back a groan as he lets his forehead fall on Len’s thigh.

Barry pulls back, Len allowing him to do so and he looks so—Len doesn’t have a word for it. His eyes are red, his lips swollen. Len’s fingers drop as he grips Barry’s cock and pumping as fast as he could.

 “Fuck, fuck Fuck,” Barry moves his head, kissing Len’s thigh. “I’m --I’m not going to last--”

“Good.” Len says with a smirk. “I want to see you wrecked.”

Barry’s just about to come when suddenly he’s snapped back to reality. He can hear voices, familiar voices and his eyes snap open at the sounds that’s suddenly in his room. Eddie and Ronnie are sitting on either side of him, pushing him until he woke up. He could feel his cock, he was hard and aching. He had given Len’s advice the go ahead and being friends with Len was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. Len wasn’t a prude but being close to someone without touching them was driving Barry crazy and Barry thought that maybe Len was doing this on purpose too. When they would hang out, Len would choose the most—compromising of situations. Like the first week. Barry had wanted to go see a movie. Len didn’t think being in a dark room was the best thing. Lisa suggested go-carting. Len didn’t think that was good either and eventually they ended up at the beach. Let’s just say, Barry can scratch rubbing one out in the ocean of his list.

“What the fuck?” Barry ask sitting up and not caring if they saw his cock or not. They entered his room.

“Get dressed dude. You have a shoot with Oliver Queen and Linda Park at ten.” Ronnie said getting up.

Barry looked over at his clock. It was only seven am. “Great. I had plans with Len today.”

“Cancel. I know he’s your mission but this is also your job. Which comes first?” Eddie asked. He loved Barry. Like a brother, he did but Len was going to ruin Barry’s job. Barry was constantly distracted on set and it showed in his scenes. Eddie had noticed that he wasn’t even staying as hard as he used to before Len came along.

Barry wanted to say Len. His job he was fucking guys on a daily basis. Len was the real work. He couldn’t even as much get the guy to take his shirt off in front of him. Now that was frustrating.

“Whatever Okay?”

What Eddie said was true, Barry needed to make a choice. What he loved to do. Or a guy that he was beginning to love.

Eddie walked out, leaving Barry alone in his room. He huffed. Sighing and laying back on his bed. Either go in today or spend the day with Len. Something he’s been wanting to do. He was going to lay things out today. He wanted him. He wanted him bad. No one ever made him work this hard and he was going to be dammed if he let Len slip through his fingers. He knew what choice he was going to make.

Barry rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom. The last scene of his dream playing in his mind he began to touch himself. All he could see was Len. Those beautiful eyes. That smile.

“Ah fuck,  _Len_ ,” Bucky groans, shutting his eyes. He’s fisting his cock at the base and stop stroking to prevent it himself from coming too soon. He wants to drag this out a little bit. He’s thinking about how nice it would feel to actually have Len in his bed, to actually be with him once and for all. He wonders what it sounds like to have his name rolling off his tongue as they fuck.

Imaging his voice is what sends him over the edge. He comes in his hand, washing the substance off in the sink before getting into the shower.

 

 

                                    **********

 

Leonard Snart:

Two weeks. Two weeks since he moved in to the new place that he was actually loving and two weeks since he had decided to become friends with famed porn star Barry Allen. It was hard (no pun intended) because not only was Barry hot as fuck but he—Len followed his career since Barry had begun at the age of twenty-one; which all of that was coincidental. Len was only watching the video because of his favorite star at the time (Mark Mardon) was doing a scene with some new kid after not doing one in nearly two years. Len was excited. He was expecting that night to get off to Mark but was taken by surprise when instead he found himself moaning the name of the cute brunette twink. That night on, Len was fascinated by him. Keeping his love a secret from Mick, who would only get jealous and destroy any video that Len had purchased.

He never thought that he would actually be here, now living next door to him and he was actually friends with the guy.

Len just didn’t think he could hold out any longer though. He didn’t want to just be another number but he did want to be in Barry’s bed. He had reserve. That’s why when Barry had suggested a movie that was out of the question. Things happen in movie theaters and he didn’t want to get kicked out because some guy was on his knees blowing him off. And then Lisa had suggested Go-Cart racing. Another no because those outfits were kind of tight and he didn’t want to crash. He suggested the beach. Yes, half naked and wet but tons of people. It was perfect.

_Saturday was always a good day to go to the beach. Len and Lisa were both off and so was Barry and his friends. The more the merrier Len had spoken loudly and the five of them had piled into the SVU that Lisa owned and headed to the beach just outside of Central City. Len was driving. Barry had called shot-gun and was sitting up front with him, Lisa was in the back squished in between Eddie and Ronnie. Not that she minded one bit._

_The radio was on and some poppy, upbeat song was blaring through the speakers. It must have been well known because Lisa and the boys were singing along and Len and Barry were smiling to themselves at how horrible they were singing._

_Every so often Barry’s gaze would flit to Len and suddenly he would naked under it, almost as though Barry was undressing him. He didn’t speak. Just kept watching him and smiling._

_Len began to blush. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._

_For a Saturday, the beach wasn’t that crowded. In fact hardly any one was there and the life guard had told them that a new beach, one that served alcohol and food had just opened up and mostly everyone had gone there. It didn’t matter to Len. The less people the better given the fact that Barry was deliberating trying to make him hot under his collar. It almost worked, that is until Len decided to get into the water and apparently that was all it took to get Barry—well you know. He jumped out of the water and Len watched him go to a secluded area. He knew what he was doing there and couldn’t believe that he had gotten a porn star hard._

_Ronnie and Eddie seemed to notice Barry’s suddenly departure, cat calling as he vanished down the water way._

Ever since that day Barry had seemed to try harder to succeed in getting into his pants and growing frustrated when he couldn’t. Lisa kept telling him to just get on that and get it out of system. He won’t. That’s not the deal that he made with himself. Or with Barry.

Friendship. That’s what they were going to have. Barry would get over his little obsession with Len and they would both move on to better things.

Today the two of them would be spending the day together without the others. It would just be the two of them alone. Len was scared. Much more than a forty-two year old man should be.

He was packing up some food. Barry wanted a picnic in the park, a nice little picnic. He didn’t seem to have a motive or anything which Len was okay with. He just didn’t know how he would fare being alone. Usually Lisa, or Eddie or Ronnie was with them. They were never alone. Today they would be.

“Got enough food?” Lisa asked. She was standing in the hallway, her hair in a bun and her yoga clothes on. She was supposed to have left an hour ago. “I mean it’s just lunch in the park though I don’t think that Barry will be for doing too much eating.”

Len rolled his eyes. Lisa was still up on getting Barry and Len into bed and he just wasn’t.

“It’s more than enough. Plus we’re only going to talk. That’s it. We can spend time together and not—it’s not going to happen okay?”

Lisa smirked. “Whatever you say Len.”

She walked away, grabbing her bag on the way out. “Just do what I would do if an incredibly hot guy was making the moves on me but I’m too stuck up to do anything about it!”

Len heard the door close and continued to pack the food that they would be eating. He wasn’t sure what Barry would eat, or if he was allergic to anything so he checked his website, making sure to get each detail down right. He didn’t want to be responsible for Barry going into shock over something that he made.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door. Len put the basket on the chair and went to answer it. Barry was standing on the other side, plaid and denim clad he looked—in Len’s opinion the most stunning thing he had ever seen in his life.

“Ready to go?” Barry asked. He was twirling his keys in his hand and smirking a little to Len who began blushing under his gaze.

Len smiled, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Barry winked back at him while he picked up the basket, grabbed his keys and locked up. He hoped that today, today he could hold off. He was never alone with him. Ever and now, well.

Be strong.  He thought to himself.

                                                            ****

 

Mick Rory:

 

Mick was a high strung guy. Always wanting things in place and hating when something went awry. Even in his sex life. It worked that way. Len was the best thing that he had. He did what Mick asked and never gave lip. When Mick wanted to do something intense, Len obeyed. But then he messed up. He had to have an affair with James Jesse. The prick that used to bully Len in high school. What a better way to say ‘fuck you’ than sleeping with your boyfriend’s tormentor. When Len had caught them in bed, Mick had never seen anyone that upset before. Not even the people he’s put away. Len was crying, His blue eyes clouded under red, he had been shaking and clenching his fist. Maybe he had wanted to hit them, yell at them. It wasn’t in Len’s nature to do any of that. It broke his heart and he didn’t know what to do. He had chased after him in a failed attempt to get him back before he got too far and would be gone forever. He found him sitting in his car.  The windows were rolled up and he was still crying. Mick beat on the window, attempting to have him open up and talk to him. That’s all they needed.  To talk. That’s it.  

“Please Lenny. Don’t leave me, I—What I did was wrong and I’m sorry. Please sweetie let’s talk this out.” Mick never pleaded. Ever. He thought it was beneath people to plead. Yet here he was. Pleading with the man that he loved to come back to him. To not leave him.

He had heard that Len left Coast City. Moved to Central City and didn’t want anything to do with Mick Rory. Well that was too damn bad because Mick still wanted Len. He was going to get him back; no matter what it took.

“Sir, I have the address you asked for.” Victoria, Mick’s perky, blonde secretary had said as she walked into the office. Her skirt was too short, neckline too low and Mick admired that she kept trying to sleep with me. She walked to his desk, tossing the file down while attempting to expose her breasts. Mick wasn’t fazed by it. She wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted was in that file. “Which from what it says in there sir, Mr. Snart has speciously moved on.”

She placed a slender finger on his slacks, massaging the area where his cock sat, wanting to get him hard. It didn’t work, but he didn’t seem to want her to move. He undid his pants, pulling his cock out while he picked up the file. “You have until I’m done.”

                                                                        ****

 

That’s how Mick found himself sitting in the only park that seemed to be in Central City. He had taken his black car, one that Len wouldn’t be able to notice. He had never seen this one.

Mick saw them. Just sitting in the park. Len, his Lenny had prepped a picnic basket (he was always a good little housewife. Which was another thing that Mick would have to do. He was going to marry Lenny. Make him officially his and his forever) they were sitting away from the others in the park. Almost in seclusion. The brunette Mick had seen when he went through Len’s stuff looking for condoms. The video was—exciting to say the least though he destroyed it. No one makes him excited but Mick. The brunette’s name was Barry Allen, He was twenty-five and lived next door to Len. They had only been friends for about three weeks.

Mick knew his type. Knew that he was only after one thing from Len.

Mick wasn’t going to let that happen. He wasn’t going to let the man that he loved be used and manipulated by some guy that couldn’t even get into something that demeans people.

The two men were laughing about something. Len’s eyes twinkled as Barry had spoken. Then Barry’s hand had touched Len’s. He didn’t attempt to move it. That’s when Mick couldn’t take anymore. He got out of the car, shades on and that dark blue suit that Len loved so much. He was going to get him back.

 

                                                ***

 

Barry Allen:

 

Things were going good. They ate, they laughed, and they took pictures. They had a decent time. But like all good things, they must come to an end.

“Lenny. Baby. Is that really you?” A voice. Not familiar to Barry but familiar to Len as he began to freeze up, his hand finding Barry’s and he entwined them. This wasn’t something that they did; it was something that he needed.

“Len? Do you know this man?” Barry asked. He was eyeing the stranger that had interrupted their moment together.

Len nodded. His hand trembling slightly. “This is Mick. Mick Rory. My ex. And I thought that I told you only Lisa can call me that. I don’t ever want your mouth speaking that nickname. Please Mick.’’  

“Your—“Realization crossed his mind and Barry knew. This was Mick. The same Mick that had cheated on Len. The same Mick that—the one that made Len wary of new men. The same Mick that made Len lock his heart away. Barry held onto Len tighter. “He doesn’t want to see you. He doesn’t want anything to do with you. So why don’t you just get out of here?”

Mick dropped to his knees next to Len, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I want him. I miss my Lenny and I need him back. I will do anything that you ask of me. Please Len. Come back to me.”

Len gripped Barry’s hand tighter. Barry had a feeling that he was torn. This man that cheated on him was suddenly saying that he wanted him back and Len not knowing what to do. He needed to be reminded that he also cheated on him.

“Leonard.” Barry learned that calling someone by their whole names usually snapped them back when something was going on. “Don’t listen to him. He’s a liar and a cheater. He can’t be trusted and that’s what he’s doing to you. He’s manipulating you. Telling you that he needs you when he doesn’t. I need you Len. Me and Lisa and Eddie and Ronnie. Even though you haven’t hung out that much with Ronnie and Eddie they do see you. They know how much you mean to me and they want to be there for you. For us. We love you. We are your friends. Listen to me okay?”

Barry didn’t know if he was getting through to him. He was stoic as he sat there. Barry still had his hands in Len’s and Mick was still hugging him. He was most likely confused and didn’t know what to do or even what to feel.

Barry turned his gaze to Mick. “Please leave. Can’t you see what you are doing to him? He’s been happy without you. He’s moved on and then you just show up and do this? What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t expect some two bit whore to understand but listen to me. I love him. Yes I fucked around on him and cheated and for that shit I am sorry. He’s my love. My one true love and I will walk through fire for him. You can’t stop that. You won’t stop that. If I have to move here and basically stalk him until he gives me the time of day then I will.’’ Mick kissed his cheek. “And what makes you think that he would go for someone like you? A porn star? You don’t love. You can’t love. It’s impossible. You can’t even keep one sexual partner so how do you expect to stay faithful to him?”

“Like you did? You cheated on him. He still doesn’t know why and I don’t think he cares. The only thing that he does care about is the fact that the man that he loved. The one that he put his trust in had betrayed that. Yeah, I might be a porn star but when it comes to loving someone and being honest and open and loving that one person I can do that. Can you?”

Mick didn’t say anything else. He only watched Len as he began to move closer to Barry. Away from him. Bay smiled to himself. He would get Mick away from Central City and away from him.

Mick stood. “This isn’t over with Allen. I will have Len back and he won’t even remember who you are when I’m done with him.”

Barry watched Mick get into his car. He would be true on his word. No doubt about that. And Barry would be by Len’s side each step of the way to ensure that he doesn’t go back to that disgusting pig.

Barry wrapped Len in his arms. “Hey. It’s going to be okay? Listen to me. He’s not coming back. I’m going to make sure of that. I will be here. I will be the one for you.”

Barry took a chance. He kissed Len, on the lips. He half expected him to move away or push him away. But he didn’t. He actually deepened the kiss, surprising Barry.

“Don’t leave me.” Len whispered. Something was off about the way that he said those words. Something about the way he said it. What had actually happened between him and Mick?

“I won’t. I promise you Len. I will never leave you.”

Barry pulled him back into a hug. Keeping him close.

 

                                                ****

 

Leonard Snart:

 

To the outside world Leonard Snart and Mick Rory seemed like the happiest couple on the planet. They did things together that normal couples would do.  Though their sex life was anything but normal. The things that Mick would do, the things that he would say. Len didn’t have it in him to tell him to stop. The bruises, the welts, the verbal abuse. He pretends that everything was fine. He had to. If Lisa knew what was actually going on she would lose her lady like charm.

“Don’t cry my beautiful Lenny. You know I’m only doing this because I love you. You promised me that you would do anything for me. I want this. Do this.” The words always stuck to the back part of Leonard’s mind. Mick would say those all the time to him. To make him never want to leave him. He managed to convince Len that what he was doing was the right thing.

Watching Mick in bed with James Jesse shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. The man that he loved but his hate outweighed his love yet seeing him in bed with him made him—it made him livid.

It also gave him the courage to leave Mick. For good.

Len must have blanked because the last thing that he remembered was sitting in the park, Barry’s lips on his and the next thing he knew he was lying in his bed. His clothes were off except his boxers and Barry was sitting in the chair next to his bed. He had a book in hand.

“What happened?” Len asked sitting up. It was dark inside the room.

“Mick showed up, you blanked for a second and wouldn’t speak. When he left I managed to get you back here. I stripped you and you went right to bed. You’ve been out an hour now.”

“Mic—He’s here? Why? Did he say—did he do anything?”

Barry nodded. He just basically touched you a lot and said that he was determined to get you back. I told him that wasn’t going to happen and he left. I don’t think that he plans on leaving town either. If you don’t feel comfortable with him we can get you a restraining order. I’ve gotten plenty in the past. I can help you.”

“No. It’s fine. He won’t try anything. I know him. He’s—its fine.”

“Len. What I saw. You froze up. I’ve noticed that. When you mentioned it the first time we met you seemed like you didn’t want to talk about it. At first I thought it was because you didn’t want to mention your ex but then today. Did something happen between the two of you? Something that you won’t want to talk about but you probably should?”

“Barry there’s nothing. It’s just you know how it is with exes. Things get weird and we didn’t end things on good terms so that tension is still there between us. Today was just a product of that. Thanks for caring though. And one thing. The kiss. You kissed me. Why?”

Barry shrugged. “Kissing calms people down. It seemed to calm you down when I did it. Or at least snap you back a little bit. I’m sorry if I made you mad by doing it. I just thought—“

“It’s fine. I mean a little unexpected but fine. It helped me a little bit. So thank you for that.”

Barry smiled. “Does that mean I can do it again sometime? Or does that mean that you might give me a chance?”

“Neither. Don’t get me wrong. I’m grateful for what you’ve been doing but I’m not ready to be with anyone else Barry. Not after Mick. I want to be friends and maybe, someday in the future we can see where this can go.”

Len reached out for Barry interlacing their hands. To Len it was a friendly motion. To Barry it was something more, he wasn’t going to say anything. “Give me time okay? I promise. But at this point in my life, I can’t be involved with anyone like that again. You can understand that can’t you?”

“Of course. As long as you give me a chance. I’m willing to wait. No matter how long it takes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
